


Starting over

by Stranger_In_Town



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 10,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranger_In_Town/pseuds/Stranger_In_Town
Summary: I'm adding to the wonderful Oak room collection.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 123
Kudos: 107





	1. April 17 The Oak room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday

Therese watched the different emotions cross Carol's beautiful features. Time standing still as their gaze lock from across the room , just like it had that morning in the department store. Her lips pulling into a smile at the happiness and love she sees radiating from the older woman. 

" Excuse me Miss "

A voice and a hand on her arm pulls Therese from the magical spell between her and Carol and she looks up to the man who she had seen at the reception stand. 

Before she can even say anything Carol is there.

" Will you please, so kindly , get your damn hand off my guest. 

The maitre d hand snaps back like it had just been burned.  
" My apologies , but the young lady didn't inform me she would be joining your table this evening."

Carol glares at the man who dared put his hand on the woman she loves. She places her own hand where the maitre d hand had been on Therese just moments earlier. Giving a comforting rub and squeeze. " Come dear. There's a chair waiting for you. "

"Are you sure Carol?" Therese chest is rising and falling.  
Finding it hard to breathe with Carol so close and touching her. Igniting her just like it had in the Ritz earlier that evening.  
She notices the taller woman smells different to how she used to. A new perfume. But it still made her head swim and stomach flutter. 

Carol strokes her thumb over the material of the younger woman's jacket. Her eyes intense and burning into Therese unsure , emerald green. " I've never been more sure about anything in my life Therese."

Therese takes a shuddering breath. 

Carol gingerly leads the woman she loves to her table where her colleagues and friends are watching with curiousity. " I would like to introduce you to a very special woman. This is Therese Belivet. The young lady who works at the New York Times I was telling you about earlier. " She smiles with pride. Her heart pounding in her chest but she tries to keep herself composed. 

Therese blushes and smiles politely as Carol makes the introductions around the table. 

Carol then pulls the chair out that had been empty beside her own chair during their meals " Please dear , take a seat." She wave's her hand with a flourish. 

Therese cheeks heat up and she takes the seat next to the one Carol had been in when she arrived. 

The blonde then takes back up her own seat and smiles around the table. 

Carol's friends make polite conversation. Asking Therese questions with interest and she politely answers. Casually stealing glances at the beautiful woman beside her. 

Carol watches and listens with fascination and awe. The young woman beside her really had grown into herself. She had caught glimpses of this confidence and maturity while on their short time together. She loved Therese. No matter what. The woman she was , and the woman she has become . But she was scared. She had gone through some changes herself and she feared the younger woman would realise that and walk away.  
But she was here wasn't she. Carol had opened herself up and shown her vulnerability. Surely if Therese was here she still cared and wanted her. 

Therese brushes her knee against the older woman's who's deep in thought. Having noticed the far away look.

Carol smiles shyly and rubs behind her ear nervously.  
Yes , perhaps her love did still care and want her.


	2. The Cab ride

" You were right." Therese says after moments of silence , as they slowly head out of the building and onto the street. 

Carol looks at the younger woman sideways. Not sure what Therese was referring to. 

" I did like them. " Therese smiles shyly looking down at the pavement then takes a deep breath. Looking around for a cab.

Carol relaxes and can't help laughing. " And they loved you , I can assure you. " She then rubs behind her ear. " I would offer you a ride home...but I no longer have the car." She clears her throat looking away. 

Therese looks at the older woman and tilts her head. "Harge?"

Carol nods with shame and embarrassment." It was part of the...  
arrangement." Her heavy , smokey eyes flicker to the younger woman who's studying her. Much like the psychotherapist would study her " But I will be buying a new one...soon.  
Once I save up some money from what I make at the furniture house. "

" We can get a cab back to my apartment." Therese states while waving down a cab. Not even waiting for an answer. 

Carol blinks in surprise but doesn't argue. 

Therese opens the back passenger door and holds it open for Carol. Waiting.

Carol swallows hard and slips into the waiting cab and shifts to the other end to make room for the younger woman to climb in .

Therese gets in and closes the door , rattling the address off to the cab driver then looks out the window.

Carol sits there nervously. She hadn't expected this. She thought maybe Therese would want to go with her to her apartment so the younger woman could see it and get an idea of what their life could be like. Together.

As if sensing Carol's thoughts and feelings Therese shares her own . " I'm not ready yet."

Carol looks to the woman on the other side of the cab who's still staring out the window. " Of course. In you're own time Therese."

The rest of drive is in silence. Each woman in their own thoughts.


	3. Changes

Therese pay's the cab fare against Carol's protest. She opens the door and climbs out. Holding it open once more for Carol. 

Carol feels her heart hammering in her chest. The roles had certainly been reversed it seems. Therese was filled with confidence and she , Carol Aird was a trembling wreck as she got out of the cab. " You didn't have to do that Therese."

The younger woman shuts the back passenger door then walk's to her apartment building without saying a word. Knowing she did have to do that. She needed to. She needed to be the one in control. At least for tonight. 

Carol follows Therese to the apartment building who is now holding the door open for her. She takes a deep breath crossing the threshold. 

Therese then leads the way up the two flights of stairs , unlocking and opening her door. Holding it open once again. 

Carol had only been to Therese apartment once before but she could see there had been changes. Much like the younger woman. So much had happened since then she Muse's. 

Therese moves to the kitchen after shutting the door and place's her keys and handbag down on the small kitchen table. She then takes her coat off. Draping it over the back of the chair.  
" I'll make us some tea."

Carol watches as the younger woman walks to the stove , picking up the kettle. Moving to the sink to fill it up with water.   
" It's different."

Therese nods in agreement. " Yes."

Carol looks around and wraps her arms around herself.   
" How was you're party?"

" Good." Therese replies instantly then place's the kettle down in the sink and pinches her nose. Exhaling loudly , shoulders slumping. 

Carol watches with concern. " Therese?"

The brunette shakes her head. " I didn't belong there."

The blonde slowly closes the distance. She puts a hesitant hand on a slumped shoulder. Feeling it flinch under her touch she quickly pulls it away and smooths down her skirt with shaky hands. 

" Richard was there." Therese finally mumbles.

" Oh " Carol fidgets nervously. " Did he...say something to upset you?" Her blonde brows furrow.

Therese shakes her head. She turns and leans back against the sink. Keeping her gaze down. " No , he just...looked at me with hatred and disgust."

" I'm sorry Therese." Carols hands start clenching into fist at her sides. 

Therese shrugs casually. " He has a new girlfriend. So does Dannie...I hardly spoke with Dannie tonight , but he seemed happy and content. They both did."

Carol reaches out , running her hand down Therese arm. " You have no idea how happy and thrilled I was to see you tonight Therese."

Therese finally raises her eyes. She searches the sparkling blue eyes gazing back at her. "There was a woman at the party tonight. A woman who... she wanted me."


	4. Changes part 2

Carol takes a step back. She feels like she's just been slapped in the face and stabbed in the heart all at once. " Oh "she moves to the chair with Therese coat draped over it. Needing to sit down. 

Therese watches as Carol slumps in the chair. 

" And , did you... want her?" Carol is clutching her chest , trying to hold back the tears. 

" No" Therese folds her arms. " She tried talking to me. Tried to..  
touch me. " She shivers at the memory of being cornered by the dark haired woman with thick make up painted on her face. 

Carol closes her eyes. Willing the pain , anger and jealousy away.

Therese looks down at her shoe's. " You're the only person I can stand touching me Carol. The only person I want touching me."  
A tear slides down her cheek. " Did you mean it?"

Carol's eyes are now wide. She pushes up from the chair and strides to the woman she loves. Pulling her into her arms and holding her tightly. " I love you with all my heart and soul my angel."

Therese wraps her arms around the older woman. Her face burried in her chest. Breathing her in. " You changed your perfume." She mumbles. She knows it's not what Carol wants to hear right now but she's just to raw. 

Carol smiles kissing the top of the younger woman's head.  
" Yes , as much as I love it...I decided a change was in order."

Therese turns her head. Her cheek resting over Carol's heart.  
" No longer marked by him."

" Exactly my sweet angel." The blonde kisses her loves head again. " I missed you so , so much Therese." She squeezes tighter , never wanting to let the woman in her arms go.

More tears well in Therese's eyes. Her hands move up and down Carol's strong back. " Please don't leave me again." She closes her eyes and let's out a sob. 

" Oh my darling. " Carol can no longer hold back the tears.


	5. It's late

They stand there holding each other. All the pain and suffering being released. Walls built , breaking down.

After what feels like forever Carol finally pulls back to look down at the woman who owns her heart and soul.she cups wet cheeks. " I will do anything." She reaches down finding a small hand and bringing it to her red lips. Placing tender kisses.  
" If you just give me another chance to prove it to you." She hiccups and place's the hand on her cheek. Holding it there and pressing her face into it. Blue eyes wet and pleading.

Therese is breathing heavily. Her heart heavy with love but also fear. She looks at the hand holding hers captive . She uses her free hand to trace the bare finger that's no longer weighed down by Harge's ring. " You're no longer his wife."

" No " The blonde swallows hard searching green eyes that aren't giving anything away. " The only thing I have left of his..  
Is Rindy." More tears well in her eyes.

Therese takes the hand and brushes her lips over the tan line , left by the wedding band. " It's late."

Carol blinks then lowers her gaze with disappointment and sorrow. " Of course. You need you're rest. I'll go grab a cab."  
She starts to move away.

Therese keeps a hold of Carol's hand. " Let's go to bed."

Carol is stunned speechless. She stands there searching the younger woman's twinkling emerald. 

Therese forgets all about the tea as she leads the older woman out of the kitchen and into her bedroom. She releases Carol's hand after giving a gentle squeeze.

Carol swallows hard as she watches Therese sit down on the edge of the bed and take off her shoes. 

Therese stands and starts undressing herself until she's only in her underwear. She moves around the bed , pulling the cover's down and sliding in. " You coming to bed?" She lays there staring up at the beautiful , nervous woman. 

Carol hesitantly sits down and takes off her heels. She then unclips her hat from a top her blonde head , running trembling fingers through her hair.

Therese has her head proped on her hand and watches as Carol stands , taking off her coat and placing it on the the dresser before removing the rest of her clothes till she's also only in her underwear. 

Carol takes a deep breath and slowly turns around. 

Therese holds the cover's open for the beautiful, half naked blonde. Her eyes drinking in the sight.

Carol closes the distance and slips into the bed , beside Therese. 

" Come here." Therese snakes her arm around Carol and urges her closer. 

Carol wiggles in against the younger woman she's missed all these months apart and rest her head onto Therese shoulder. Her arm draping over her midsection. 

" You're trembling " Therese kisses the blonde head.

" I never thought... Carol closes her eyes and kisses Therese chest. She squeezes the younger woman tightly. " To be near you like this again...it's a dream come true my angel. "

Therese strokes blonde hair with one hand. Her other covering the one squeezing her tight and she flexes her fingers. " I love you Carol. "

The older woman kisses Therese chest once again. Fresh tears welling and escaping. " Ohh my angel. My darling angel."  
Carol sobs out.

Therese wraps Carol up protectively in her arms and closes her eyes.


	6. Morning has come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday

The morning came and Carol opened her eyes only to then shield them from the glare of the sun shining through the window. She looks around the room . Therese was nowhere in sight. " Therese." She called out , suddenly feeling sick.

Had the younger woman changed her mind. Was it some cruel game at getting back at her for abandoning Therese that early morning in their room at the Drake. 

"I'm In the kitchen Carol." 

The blonde breathed a sigh of relief and got up out of the bed. Not bothering to get dressed.

Therese was at the stove , cracking another egg into the fry pan and turned her head , blushing at the sight of Carol standing there , in the archway , in her underwear with mischief in her blue eyes. " I was hungry. " She licks her lips. "I haven't really had anything since breakfast yesterday."

Carol clicks her tongue and shakes her head. " You should of told me. We could of ordered something at the Oak room. "  
She takes in the robe the younger woman is wearing. It was different to the one she wore while on their road trip. This one was satin pale pink and looked absolutely devine on Therese. 

Therese feels her body heating up at the way Carol is staring at her. "You and your friends had already eaten." 

Carol saunters over , kissing a satin covered shoulder before wrapping her arms around Therese from behind. 

Therese leans back into the taller, warm body. Dropping the broken eggshells to the floor. She wraps her arms around the strong arms holding her, closing her eyes. 

Carol nuzzles the chestnut hair. " You feel and smell devine. This must be heaven. " She hums.

" Carol." Therese whimpers. They didn't do anything more than hold each other last night. Both mentally and physically drained but now her body was reacting and on fire for the older woman.

" Yes darling." Carol purrs , kissing behind Therese ear.

" You... You should put some clothes on so I can finish cooking us breakfast. " She manages to get out. 

" As you wish my angel." Carol smirks untangling herself from the younger woman and walking away with a extra sway to her hips. 

Therese swallow's hard and shakes her head once the teasing blonde was out of sight. " Damn tease ". 

She then hears Carol's deep laugh come from the bedroom.  
" It's not funny!! " She shouts before joining in with Carol's laughter and turning her attention back to the eggs in the pan.


	7. The apartment

Breakfast finished Carol sips on her coffee. " Do you have any plans for the weekend?"

Therese stands from the table , taking their plates to the sink.  
" Do you want to show me the apartment?"

" Yes " Carol replies instantly. Watching the younger woman curiously who's rinsing off the plates.

Therese is silent for a few moments. " I would like to see it."  
She then dries her hands on the tea towel and turns faceing the smiling blonde.

" Very well." Carol can't hide the pure happiness shining from her.

-

Carol opens the door to the apartment. " Please." She gestures with her hand for Therese to enter. 

Therese steps in , crossing the threshold. Taking in the apartment on Madison Avenue. Carol was right. It was indeed big. But also bare. She had been expecting it to be filled with elegance , extravagant things. 

But all see could see was a couch , coffee table with a few  
nic nacs and unpacked boxes scattered around as she took a few more steps inside.

" It's not much to look at now." Carol shuts the door behind her and stands behind the woman she loves who's silent.  
" I'm thinking of having it painted before I make it more...homely."  
She tucks blonde hair behind her ear.

" Well ,....I guess we better go to the hardware store then." Therese states casually.

" I... Carol blinks rapidly. Trying to wrap her head around what this could mean. 

Therese turns , facing Carol and seeing the confusion in those beautiful blue eyes. " Dannie helped me paint my apartment. I can help you paint yours... I'm not ready to move in and live here with you...but it's a start."

" It's a start" Carol repeats the words. Brows furrowed as she let's what Therese said sink in. She then smiles , giving a nod.  
" You really are full of surprises darling."

" We need to...to get to know each other again. " Therese shifts nervously. " The person I am now...you might not want me Carol."

Carol cups the younger woman's face between her hands.  
Gazing into the scared emerald , green eyes that haunted her dreams. " I want you no matter what Therese...but you're right.  
We do need to get to know each other... starting over in a sense."

Therese relaxes and grins. " We also need to go shopping for casually clothes." She looks Carol over and shakes her head smirking. 

Carol frowns in confusion. " What on earth for ?" She slowly removes her hands from the younger woman's face.

Therese giggles at the look on Carol's face. " For painting in silly"

The older woman blinks a few times before throwing her head back and laughing. " Oh Therese " she then wraps her arms around Therese. Hugging her tightly.


	8. The apartment part 2

" come , let me show you the rest of the apartment , so you can get idea of how it will look and you can help me pick out colours." Carol pulls back but keeps a arm around the woman she loves. " It's two bedrooms. I'm hoping Harge will let Rindy sleepover one of the weekends. ." She states while leading the way through the apartment. 

Therese stops walking and Carol looks at the younger woman with worry. 

" Carol , if I'm here... Therese swallow's hard. " You know he won't let that happen."

" I know ." Carol sighs heavily. " But I can dream." She fight's the tears and gives a sad smile. " I think I got through to him a little...  
I , had a small breakdown during a meeting with our lawyers. Certain things were said , about you , us.... I spoke my mind and my heart."

She then kisses Therese cheek who's standing there in shock.  
" Small steps."

Therese blinks rapidly and nods. " Small steps."


	9. Painting and scares

" Darling , I'm starved. What are you in the mood for?" Carol place's the paint roller in the tray that has pale yellow paint poured into it and let's out a huff. Wiping her brow with the back of her hand. 

" Therese eyes the blonde who had worked up a thin layer of sweat and looked so good in jeans and paint splattered plaid shirt with the the sleeves rolled up. Thoughts and feelings rushed through her , making her own body heat up and core pulsing. " Umm.. She licks her lips. Her mind short circuiting from the beautiful goddess before her. 

Carol raises a brow and smirks. She folds her arms and juts her hip out. Seeing the desire in the younger woman's glazed over emerald eyes. " I can order us some Chinese food or pizza?"

Therese blinks a few times and swallows hard. " I..... Chinese sounds good." She finally breaths out. 

Carol gives a wink and move's across the room to where the phone is. Snatching it up , she dials the number on the menu. 

Therese listens as Carol place's the order. She puts down her own paint roller into the paint tray and moves to the kitchen.  
She pulls two beers out of the icebox. 

Her body was shaky and she suddenly felt light headed.  
Quickly putting the two beer bottles in her hands down onto the counter , she place's her hands onto the counters edge. Gripping tightly. Knuckles turning white. " Carol."

" It shouldn't be too long darling. " Carol walks into the kitchen and when seeing Therese hunched over and shaking , she rush's to the younger woman's side. Strong arms wrapping around the smaller frame. " My angel , what is it ? What's wrong?"

Therese slumps into Carol. " I don't ...her eyes roll back and everything goes dark as her body goes limp in Carol's arms.


	10. Paint and scares part 2

" Therese!!!" Carol cries , holding the unconcious woman up in her arms. Panic and fear washing over her. She looks around with frantic blue eyes before scooping Therese up in her arms , bridal style and carrying the love of her life to the couch and carefully laying her down onto it. 

Carol runs her fingers through the short bangs. " My angel. Come back to me. Please." Tears are falling from her eyes.

Therese eyes start to flutter open. She looks up , dazed and confused. " Carol?"

Carol breaths a sigh of relief and peppers Therese face with kisses. " Darling , what happened?"

" I don't know. I just suddenly felt dizzy and sick. " Therese puts her hand over her eyes , feeling embarrassed. " I shouldn't have skipped lunch. "She mumbles an excuse. 

Carol gently pulls the hand away .They had both skipped lunch.  
" You scared me half to death. I don't know what I would of.....  
She trails off taking in a shuddering breath. " No more painting today. The paint fumes certainly wouldn't have helped."   
She sighs heavily and squeezes the younger woman's hand. 

Therese squeezes back. " Okay." She smiles sadly

Carol runs her knuckles of her free hand over the younger woman's brow and cheek. " I'll take you home after we eat."

" I don't want you going back and forth in cabs Carol." Therese shakes her head sighing 

" And I don't want to have to worry about you getting home safely." Carol argues the point. 

" Don't call Abby" Therese let's go of Carol's hand and sits up. Fighting the nausea. 

" Abby" Carol blinks , then sits down on the couch. 

" You made love to me ... knowing you were going to leave me." Therese states looking at the coffee table. It was something that had been playing on her mind. 

" Yes...I was selfish." Carol replies , swallowing hard. Hands clasping together. 

" I woke up naked , with Abby in the room... watching me." She continues. " I know what happened between you . She told me."

Carol closes her eyes . " Therese , nothing I say or do can erase what I did to you or what Abby and I once shared."

" Will you stay with me." Therese whimpers. 

Carol practically throws herself at Therese. Kissing her cheek, jaw. " Oh my darling , of course" she kisses the younger woman's temple. " I'll go pack a bag."

Therese takes a deep breath as Carol hurries away.


	11. Constant craving

"Are you feeling better darling?." Carol asked as they stepped inside Therese small apartment. Shutting the door only to find herself spun around and pushed up against it. Her suitcase dropping and hitting the floor with a thud. 

Therese brings their mouths together as she presses her body up against Carol's. She feels hands in her hair and a moan against her tongue that's thrusting inside Carol's delicious mouth.

Carol thrust her own tongue against Therese dominating muscle. Her fingers curling into chestnut hair. Her hips bucking as a hand cups her breasts over her plaid shirt and squeezing.  
She breaks the kiss gasping for air. " I'll take that as a yes."  
She breathes heavily over Therese's panting lips. 

Therese moves her mouth to Carol's throat. Licking and biting the sensitive flesh.

" Therese" Carol moans again as the younger woman works her mouth and hands over her body. " I'm all sweaty darling."

" You smell and taste so good Carol." Therese purrs , moving her hand down to cup the older woman's heated sex over the seam of her jeans. " Feel so good." She pants out. 

" God , what has gotten into you?" Carol bangs her head back against the door she's pressed up against. Rotating her hips.

" You. These clothes. Your scent. You're driving me crazy Carol." She then releases Carol , taking a step back while taking shaking hands. " I like it."

Carol's chest is rising and falling. She watches Therese through hooded , smokey blue eyes. " I like this side of you. I like all sides of you. " She takes in a shuddering breath. " But that my dearest , was such a tease. "

Therese smiles shyly. " I had a lot of lonely nights thinking about you. Thinking about kissing you , touching you... the way you kissed and touched me. " She kisses each hand in hers.  
" The things I never got to do for you."

Carol feels her heart being squeezed. " Oh darling , you gave me so much more. "

Therese looks up with teary emerald eyes. " Let me take you to bed Carol."

" Therese , I don't want you to feel you have to.... I don't want to be with you purely for my own pleasure. Though being with you does give me great pleasure. " She pushes away from the door and leans down kissing the younger woman tenderly. 

" Please Carol , I want you. I need to be with you. " She gives the hands a squeeze and tug. Urging Carol to her bedroom.


	12. Always

" Darling , I really do need a shower. " Carol looks down at herself as they reach the bedroom. 

" Nonsense." Therese smirks at the raised brow she receives and gently pushes the blonde onto her bed. 

Carol grunts , now on her back. Legs dangling over the edge of the bed.

Therese takes each canvas shoe off the older woman's feet.  
She runs her hands up the jean clad thighs and reaches for the button , popping it. 

Carol is looking down her body. She watches the dainty fingers unzip her jeans. She lifts her hips as Therese hooks her fingers and pulls them down her legs. 

Therese tosses the jeans once free then hooks her fingers into the waist band of the white panties. Eagerly removing them from Carol's body to join the discarded jeans. She stares at the glistening blonde curls and folds between the older woman's legs. " You are so beautiful Carol. I want you so much."

" I'm here darling. I'm right here." Carol swallows hard. She reaches out for her love.

Therese threads their fingers together. " Always?"

" Always" Carol repeats , nodding her head with a loving smile.  
" I love you Therese."

" I love you Carol. I'm going to make love to you." She then gives the hand a squeeze before letting go. Leaning down and kissing smiling red lips. Her fingers working the buttons on the plaid shirt. 

Carol shivers as fingers run down between her bra clad breast and over her belly. 

Therese parts the shirt. She kisses the swell of breast peeking through the bra. She then drops to her knees. Parting long legs hanging over the edge of the bed.

" What are you doing?" Carol whimpers , raising up on elbows and looking down her body. 

" I told you. I'm going to make love to you" Therese hooks the legs and pulls Carol forward. 

Carol fall's back down groaning. " Like this?"

Therese kisses up the inside of a twitching thigh then Carol's words sink in. She pulls back. " You're right. I'm sorry." She then pushes up. 

Carol thinks Therese is about to leave. That she hurt the woman she loves feelings and she quickly sits up in a panic. 

Therese however doesn't leave but instead removes her own clothes from her body. " Better?"

" Better " Carol repeats with relief. She then pulls the shirt free from her own body and reaches around unhooking her bra. Slipping the straps down her arms then flinging it across the bedroom. 

Therese giggles then kneels on the bed. Cupping Carol's face between her hands. " You are just too irresistible Carol." She then ducks her head , bringing their lips together. 

Carol shifts on the bed and raises up on her knees . Facing Therese. Her hands moving to slim hips. " Therese" she gasp as a hand snakes down between them and cups her throbbing sex. 

Therese gently strokes through the wet , silky folds. " Oh Carol."

Carol's fingers flex into the Therese hips. She stares into desire filled eyes that are staring back at her. " Please Therese , I need to touch you. To feel you." 

" Together" The younger woman gives in and whimpers at the hand now cupping her over her heated , desire coated sex.  
" Carol"

" Together , always my angel." Carol seals the promise with a kiss. 

Fingers sliding into each other's bodies. Becoming one. Giving themselves to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story was going to end here but I've gotten a lot of positive and lovely response to it I might continue


	13. Ohh Therese

" Jesus " Carol pants , falling onto her back , sucking in lung fulls of air. Feeling her body shuddering and sex convulsing after her mind blowing orgasm. 

Therese fall's on top Carol. Her own body much the same as the blondes under her. She pants into Carol's sweat coated chest then flick's her tongue out , enjoying the flavour of the woman she loves.

Carol wraps shaky , weak arms around the younger woman. Eyes closed. Mouth parted. " I love you Therese." She swallows hard then takes in a shuddering breath.

Therese hums nuzzling Carol's breast. " I love you Carol."

The older woman sighs in contentment. " Heaven "

Therese smiles , resting her ear over Carol's fast beating heart.  
" You're not going to fall asleep are you? I'm not done loving you."

Carol smirks opening her eyes. " I think I've created a little monster." 

Therese chuckles lifting her head and grinning down at the smirking blonde. " Maybe" she then slips down Carol's body leaving a trail of blazing hot kisses on her way. 

Carol gasp out. Her hand moving down to weave into chestnut hair. " Ohh Therese."


	14. Smart arse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday

Carol wake's to find a not so unpleasant heaviness on top of her. She opens her eyes with a smile forming on her sleepy features. She hooks a leg over her sleeping lover's and kisses the top of her head. Hands caressing the younger woman's back. 

Therese hums and rubs her cheek against Carol's breast.  
" Morning honey." The sleepy brunette mumbles.

Carol's raises a brow and smirks. She flexes her fingers into Therese back and moves her leg up and down her lover's.  
" Morning angel."

Therese sighs heavily. " We need a bath."

Carol chuckles moving her hand down to Therese backside and pinching it. " I believe I said that before we started moving and grinding against each other and making a mess of your sheets."

Therese blinks her eyes open and lifts her head. " No , you said that ' YOU ' needed a shower. And besides , I don't have a shower. I have a bathtub in my kitchen. " 

Carol rolls her eyes. " Smart arse." She pinches Therese backside again. " Fine , you run us a BATH ...while I see what you have in the icebox and cupboards." She pushes chestnut hair back behind Therese ear.

Therese pecks her lover's lips and grins. " Okay ,..then back to the apartment to finish what we started." She then rolls off from on top of Carol and strides through the apartment. 

Carol shakes her head after having been staring at the younger woman's swaying backside. " Devine arse " she Muse's before getting out of the bed and chuckling.


	15. Warm and cheery

Therese laughs at the look on Carol's face after swiping some paint onto the end of her nose. 

" Well , that certainly was uncalled for." Carol strokes her thumb over the paint roller still in her hand and gathers some of the pale yellow paint onto it before swiping Therese cheek who's still laughing. " What are you thinking?" She smirks.

" I think it looks good." Therese looks around the apartment that's now finished being painted. " It's warm and cheery."

Carol place's the paint roller down onto the paint tray and wraps her arms around the woman she loves. " Not without you here it won't be." The blonde with paint on her nose smiles sadly.  
Knowing they're time together will be coming to an end in the morning. Each going off to they're seperate jobs , then back to they're seperate apartments. 

Therese drops her head to Carol's shoulder. " I'll come here after work. Okay?"

Carol takes a deep breath. " Okay " She nods her head then tilts it against her lover's. " I'll pick us up something for dinner after work..... now , how about we go take a shower and go out for dinner tonight?"

Therese lifts her head smiling. " Just us?" 

Carol smiles lovingly. " Just us "


	16. Return to Scotty's

" Well , here we are again." Carol smiles , sitting across from her lover as they wait for their drink and meals.  
Dry martini with an olive for their drinks and roasted duckling with apple sauce for their meals. 

" I couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful you were. Elegant and graceful." Therese smiles shyly. " And I'm still thinking the same things now."

" I was so nervous." Carol chuckles pulling out a cigarette from her case then holding it out for Therese who takes one. She then lights her lover's cigarette then her own. Taking a long drag. 

" You never seemed nervous." Therese states after exhaling smoke from her lungs. 

" Believe me , I was " Carol rubs behind her ear. " Having lunch with a beautiful stranger. Wondering if she felt the same way."  
She sing songs, smiling shyly.

Therese opens her mouth to say something but the waiter comes to the table with their drinks. " Thank you " she smiles up at the waiter before turning her attention back to her beautiful lover. " From the moment I saw you by the train set....  
I felt the same way carol."

Carol smirks ashing her cigarette then picking up her drink.  
" You looked so cute in your Santa's hat." She states before sipping on her drink. Twinkling blue eyes watching Therese over the Martini Glass. 

Therese rolls her eyes. " I hated wearing that hat." She slumps in the booth , pouting. 

" You look very cute now , pouting the way you are. " Carol lifts her foot and runs it up the inside of her young lovers leg. 

Therese startles , sitting up straight. " Carol " she hisses looking around the dimly lit bar. 

Carol throws her head back laughing.


	17. Slip of the tongue

" Ohh Carol " Therese pants out as she continues to thrust against Carol's pleasure giving mouth. 

Carol hums while keeping her face burried between her lover's legs that are over her shoulders. Her arms hooked around twitching thighs. Her mouth wrapped around the swollen , sensitive bundle of nerves that's pulsating against her tongue.

Therese's fingers dig into the sheets as her back arches off Carol's bed. " Carol !! " 

Carol moans drinking down her lover's essence. Cleaning the sticky , silky , swollen lips and folds. Gathering every single drop happerly. 

" Carol " Therese groans. Her body twitching. 

The older woman place's a kiss once deemed clean and lifts her head smirking. " Now that's what I call dessert."

Therese groans again and looks down her body to her smirking lover between her legs and she can't help but chuckle. " Well at least you waited till we got home to have it." She continues to laugh. 

Carol's eyes go wide and she searches emerald eyes filled with laughter. 

Therese didn't even realise what she had said. She lets her head drop back down onto the pillow and closes her eyes. Taking in deep calming breaths. 

Carol slips out from the younger woman's legs and moves up her body. Laying down beside Therese and kissing her shoulder. Not questioning Therese remark for now. Instead she curls up into her lover who's happy and content.


	18. Opening up

Therese pushes blonde hair back behind Carol's ear and kisses her forehead. She then hooks the older woman's chin with her finger and urges her to tilt her head up.

Carol smiles , tilting her head up. Therese lips finding her own.

Therese hums tasting herself on the blondes lips. She rolls Carol onto her back and starts kissing down the beautiful goddess body. 

Carol squirms , her own desire reignited , tenfold. " Therese please."

Therese moves quickly hearing Carol's plea. She strokes her tongue through the desire coated folds and hums.  
She dips and twirls her tongue inside her lover.

" Therese" Carol gasp 

Therese can't get close enough or deep enough. She pushes legs back towards Carol and opens her up wider for her hungry mouth. 

" Holy hell Therese." Carol pants looking down at the sight of Therese on her knees. Mouth upon her , pushing her legs back and open with her hands. Tongue fucking her. 

Therese hums pushing her tongue in as much as she can. Feeling Carol's walls clench and try and pull her in further. 

Carol whimpers feeling the younger woman's tongue wiggling inside her. She wraps her own hands around her thighs. Helping to hold herself open and to have something to hold onto.  
" Fuck Therese" Her head drops back.

Therese pulls her tongue out panting. Gathering air into her lungs before going back for more and driving her tongue deep.


	19. Filthy mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday

Carol groans as her alarm clock pulls her from her beautiful sleep. She reaches out blindly and hits the damn thing off.

Therese stretches and yawns. Moving her cheek from Carol's breast. " We have work." She huffs out and sends a death glare to the now silent alarm clock.  
" Yes " Carol sighs heavily , reaching down and pushing hair back behind her lover's ear. " I don't know how I'm going to function today with thoughts of what we did last night and over the weekend."

Therese blushes and pecks Carol's lips." I know. I'm going to be the same."

Carol smirks , running her hand over over the younger woman's shoulder. " Are you still planning on coming here after work darling?"

Therese chuckles , her emerald eyes filled with mischief.  
" I don't know , are you planning on MAKING ME COME here , after work.?" She brushes her lips over Carol's. Her fingers circling a hardening rosey pink nipple. 

Carol groans and pinches Therese's smiling cheek. " Why , Therese Belivet , you certainly have a filthy mind." She nips her lover's jaw. " I love it."

Therese chuckles and kisses Carol again. " I'm going to go shower. Are you making us breakfast this morning?"

Carol nods , smiling lovingly up at her lover. " Of course."


	20. Off to work we go

Therese waits patiently by the door for Carol.

Carol hurries to the door , snatching up her handbag then throwing her arms around Therese , giving her a quick squeeze.   
" I'll see you after work darling."

" Should I meet you at the furniture house? What time will you finish.?" Therese questions shyly.

" I'm supposed to finish at 5pm but it's not unusual to get people walking in just before closing." She sighs heavily at the thought then remembers the keys in her handbag. Shuffling around she finds what she's looking for and yanks them out. Presenting them to Therese. " I almost forgot , just make your way here darling after work and let yourself in .... and make yourself at home." She takes a deep breath. " I wouldn't want you waiting outside for me." She smiles nervously.

Therese takes the keys from Carol's palm and studies them closely. " Okay " she swallows hard.

Carol kisses Therese lips once more before opening the door.  
" I'll pick us up some dinner." She gives a wink and steps out into the hall. 

Therese blinks a few times before slipping the keys into her handbag before following Carol out of the apartment.


	21. Entertainment

The key slips into the lock and it's turns without resistance.  
Therese gives a push and the entrance door opens. The brunette takes a deep breath and steps inside the apartment building on Madison Avenue.  
She makes sure that the door locks behind her before moving to the elevator and pressing the button. Waiting nervously for the doors to open. 

~

Carol stands outside the apartment door. Her ear pressed to it , smiling as she hears the music coming from inside. The woman she loved was inside and playing a Patti Page record it seemed. 

The blonde unlocks the door. Handbag hanging off one shoulder.  
A pizza box in one hand. Her head tilted as she takes in her young lover on the floor in front of the phonograph , going through her album collection. She clears her throat. " Having fun without me darling?" She then chuckles at Therese who had yelped and dropped a record she had been holding. 

" Don't do that." Therese clutches her chest before rising to her feet. 

Carol shuts the door and discards the keys and her handbag onto the small table by the door.

" Not fun , just entertaining myself." Therese reaches up , cupping the back of the smirking blondes head and crashing their lips together while her free hand snatches the pizza box from Carol's hand. 

Carol blinks rapidly as the younger woman pulls away. 

Therese opens the box and takes out a slice , taking a big bite out of it." I'm starved." She mumbles around the mouthful of pizza and winks at her lover who's mouth is opening and closing. 

Carol watches with wide eyes as the younger woman turns and heads to the couch with their dinner. She shakes her head and narrows her eyes , striding over and snatching the pizza box back out of Therese hands and dumping it on the coffee table carelessly before slowly taking her own clothing off , one piece at a time. Making a show of herself for her young lover who's sitting there with a slice of half eaten pizza in her hand and eyes wide and unblinking. Pattie Page singing in the background to Carol's little strip tease.


	22. The gift

Carol groans at the amount of desire she finds between her lover's legs. " All for me?"

Therese gulps , standing in front of Carol who's sitting on the couch , both naked. Her legs are slightly parted as the blondes fingers travel through her slick folds. " Carol " The small brunette whimpers as Carol's thumb swipes her twitching clit.

" Come here angel." Carol urges the younger woman by gripping her slim hips and pulling her closer.

Therese swallow's hard and place's a knee on each side of Carol's thighs. Straddling her blonde goddess.

Carol licks over a rosey pink nipple and plunges two fingers inside her lover's drenched opening. Her palm rubbing against Therese's twitching clit. 

" Ohh Carol , ohh fuck." Therese grips Carol's shoulders. 

" You liked what you saw darling? You liked watching me?"  
Carol has a hand on Therese's lower back while her fingers thrust and twists inside her lover's tight entrance. 

" Yes " Therese hisses out before slamming her lips to Carol's.  
Her body jerking and bucking against the hand. Riding Carol's wonderful fingers to the most intense orgasm she's ever had as fingers curl and rub over a certain sensitive spot.

Carol watches the beauty of the woman panting and grinding against her.  
She feels the walls clamp around her fingers and the gush of hot liquid. 

" Carol!" Therese throws her head back. Her lower body pushing down into Carol and shuddering with her powerful release.

Carol inhales the sweet aroma. Her nostrils flaring at the scent.  
" Ohh ,Therese " The blonde drops her head forward against younger woman's heaving chest. " Thank you darling."

Therese isn't sure why Carol's thanking her. She's not even sure what the hell happened. All she knew was that she had came like she never came before and now her and her lover are wet from her. " Oh god Carol , I'm so sorry." She tries to pull away.

Carol keeps a hold of Therese. One arm around her. Two fingers burried inside her. Her blue eyes gazing up at her embarrassed lover. Seeing the shame in the misty emeralds. "Don't ever apologize for this my angel. This... she wiggles her fingers inside Therese's convulsing walls. " Isn't what you think it is." 

Therese swallow's hard and starts to relax. " It isn't?" Her voice is so weak. 

Carol smiles lovingly up at the younger woman. " It's a gift. A gift you have given to me. " She slowly and gently removes her fingers and brings them to her mouth. Sucking them clean and moaning as her eyes flutter shut.

Therese watches with wide eyes. Feeling her sex clench once again.

Carol hums opening her dilated eyes. " Let's finish this and our dinner in the bedroom shall we?"


	23. A bath for my baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday

Carol steps into the bathtub in the kitchen and lowers herself down , between her lover's small legs and leans back. Sighing heavily as arms wrap around her.

Therese nuzzles Carol's neck and place's wet kisses. " Better?"

Carol sighs once again. " Better."

Carol had gone to Therese's apartment with a headache and the younger woman had made up a bath for her but insisted Therese join her. 

" I will go get us something to eat around the corner after our bath. You can rest in my bed , maybe a nap will help." Therese kisses the blondes shoulder.

Carol has her eyes closed. " I could fall asleep right now." 

Therese smiles sadly. " The water will get cold baby."

Carol smirks at that. " Baby?"

Therese just shrugs and place's another kiss to her lover's shoulder.


	24. Developing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday

Carol kisses her lover's red lips. " I'll see you at ho.......at the apartment." She quickly corrects herself and fixes her collar.

" Ohh , um... actually , I can't go to your place tonight. I need to come back here and develop some pictures. " Therese shifts nervously by her door.

Carol blinks in surprise and studies the younger woman. " Are these pictures for work?" She knows they're not but she ask anyway.

" Well , no. Not really. I have pictures I was going to develop over the weekend but... she blushes at the blonde. " You know how that went."

" I see " Carol clears her throat and rubs behind her ear. " Well in that case , I'll see you... when?"

" I'll come by tomorrow after work." Therese reaches up cupping the older woman's face seeing the uncertainty and dejection. " I just want to get these pictures done Carol."

" Of course" Carol smiles weakly. " Well , shall we get going then?." Pulling away from Therese , she opens the door without waiting for an answer and steps out.

Therese sighs heavily and follows the retreating woman after closing up her door.


	25. Nitwit

" You're a nitwit." Abby exhales the smoke from her lungs.

" I know " Carol sucks on her own cigarette. Leg crossed over the other and bouncing. " I just can't help it. I want her here Abby."

" Look , she loves you. You know she loves you...but she's still young. She still needs to do her own thing every now and then." The brunette smiles at her friend. " She showed up at the Oak room didn't she? You had a wonderful weekend and the best sex you have ever had. Apparently." She can't help roll her eyes and she smirks at the blush she receives from the blonde. " Your words dear." She chuckles stubbing out her cigarette into the ashtray on the coffee table. "So don't fuck it up now Carol."

Carol sighs heavily running fingers through her hair and smiles weakly at her friend sitting beside her on the couch in her living room. " I'll do my best not to."


	26. Marking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursday

Therese let's herself into the apartment on Madison Avenue.  
She hadn't seen or heard from her lover since yesterday morning and she was craving the blonde something fierce.  
" Carol , are you here?"

" In the bedroom darling."

Therese dumps her keys and handbag and strides through the apartment with purpose. She reaches the bedroom and inhales sharply , stopping in her tracks at the sight before her.  
Carol was on the bed , naked , and touching herself. " Carol "

" You took your time getting here. I was thinking about you angel and I couldn't wait any longer." Carol moans out. One hand squeezing her own breast. The other hand between her legs. Stroking through her desired coated folds and circling her sensitive clit.

Therese exhales the breath she had been holding and moves towards the bed. She heels out of her shoes and hikes up her skirt , kneeling on the bed and getting between the blondes legs.  
She takes the hand from Carol heated , wet sex and brings the fingers to her mouth. Sucking them clean before pulling them back out with a groan. " You can be so damn impatient sometimes." She then thrust two fingers inside her naked lover and starts pumping her hand.

Carol grunts , her head pushed back into the pillow. " Ohh , yes my darling. Just like that."

Therese leans over the panting and moaning blonde and kisses her hungrily as she works her hand hard and fast. Slipping a third finger inside the woman she loves and missed.

Carol cries into her lover's mouth with pleasure and Therese moans back. 

Therese then breaks the kiss , and stares down into lustful blue eyes staring back at her. " Did you do it last night while I wasn't here Carol? Did you pleasure yourself thinking about me?" She pants out. 

Carol groans as fingers curl inside her. She flick's her tongue out over the younger woman's chin. Her hips bucking and thrusting against the fingers fucking her so deliciously. " Yes" she pants out.

Therese growls moving her mouth to Carol's shoulder and biting.  
Teeth sinking into pale flesh. 

" Therese!!" Carol cries out with pleasurable pain that tips her over the edge and soaking her lover's hand and the sheets.

Therese soothes the bite mark with her tongue. Her fingers slowing before stilling. She collapses onto the woman beneath her. Her hand trapped between them. Her fingers still burried inside her lover. 

Carol is gasping and shuddering with aftershocks of her orgasm.  
She cups the back of Therese head with a shaky , weak hand. Her body and limbs jelly. " I guess I don't have to ask if you missed me."

Therese lips curl against Carol's sweaty throat.


	27. Baby steps

" Darling?" Carol wipes over the last plate with a tea towel and places it in the rack. Her back to her lover.

Therese looks at the blonde from where she's pouring them both a drink. " Yes "

Carol turns , drying her hands with the tea towel , leaning back against the sink. " Would you come with me on the weekend to help me pick out some furniture? Saturday?"

Therese smiles and caps the bottle of Rye before placing it back in the liquor cabinet. " Sure "

Carol breaths a sigh of relief and tosses the tea towel onto the counter. She then pushes off from the sink and saunters over to the younger woman. Accepting her drink. " Cheers " 

" Cheers " Therese knocks her glass with Carol's and they both take a sip of their drinks , gazing at each other over the rim of their glasses.


	28. Bending over for Carol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay some more smut love. Hope it's not too much and a turn off of the rest of the story 😉😉

After finishing their drink and Carol striping Therese of all her clothing , the blonde bends her lover over the table they had not long finished having dinner on and enters the younger woman from behind with two fingers. " Fuck , Therese." The older woman moans.

" Ohh...shit." Therese pants. Her cheek pressed against the table and arms wrapped around it. " Carol "

Carol gives a playful smack to Therese behind. " I love your firm backside darling." She squeezes the soft flesh.  
" Would you come for me darling?" She purrs out.

" Ye....yess." Therese stutters out. Eyes closing in pleasure. 

Carol adds another finger inside her lover's core.  
" So beautiful my angel."


	29. Late night conversation

Therese sighs in contentment as she snuggles against the woman she loves and fingers stroke through her hair and nails gently scratch her scalp. " I wish I could give you a key Carol. But my landlady would have a cow."

Carol smiles sadly. " I understand darling." She continues to move her fingers through chestnut hair.

Therese closes her eyes. " Tomorrow night will be a week."

" And what a glorious week it has been." Carol kisses the top of the younger woman's head.

Therese caresses over the older woman's ribs with her thumb.  
" Maybe we should have dinner at the Oak room to celebrate."

" If that's what my angel wishes." Carol squeezes her young lovers shoulder. " I'll arrange it."

Therese smiles and let's sleep take her.


	30. Hand delivered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday

" Belivet "

Therese stops typing and looks up from her desk to see one of her colleagues standing there and holding out a sealed envelope. She takes it trying not to blush. Knowing it was from Carol.

She opens it once his gone and she can't help the smile that forms on her features. 

Dearest

It's all arranged. Table for two at the Oak room. 7pm  
I'll be there waiting for you my darling.


	31. Looking back

Carol made sure to arrive at the Oak room early. 

The maitre d showed her to her table and took her drink order with a smile and a nod before hurrying away.

Carol clears her throat and shifts nervously in her chair. Watching the entrance to the dining room. She couldn't believe it had been a week ago she had sat down infront of Therese at the Ritz. Therese who had been a mixture of maturity , calmness and coldness. 

The blonde pulls out her cigarette case from her handbag.  
She herself had been a mixture of emotions. Elation, fear, disappointment, sorrow and then annoyance. 

Annoyance at that boy jack who had shouted across the room to Therese.

She scoffs at the memory while pulling a cigarette out of the case and placeing it between her red lips. Lighting it up drawing upon it. 

It had all been so bittersweet. She remembers placing her hand on the younger woman's shoulder , thinking it would be the last time. 

The last chance to be close and feel the warmth of the woman she loves.

Oh how she wanted to cry. She almost did while on the phone to Abby afterwards. Telling her dear friend how she had gone there. Asking Therese to move in with her only to be rejected then confessed her loved before their time together had been rudely and abruptly cut short.

She exhales the smoke and leans back in her chair.

The rest of the evening had been pure torture. Sitting there with colleagues. Making polite conversation. Ordering meals and drinks. She wasn't even hungry but she had forced herself.  
Forced herself to smile and nod. Forced herself not to keep staring at the entrance. Forced herself not to keep looking down at her watch. Forced herself not to break as the night seemed to be coming to an end.

But then there she was. Standing in the middle of the damn dining room. Watching her. 

She smiles at the memory. 

" Your drink ma'am "

" Thank you" she ashes her cigarette then picks up her dry martini.


	32. Therese is late

Therese , for the first time was running late. She didn't mean to be of course , but Dannie had found her as she was leaving work. 

He had been worried , saying he had called a few times over the week and of course it had to be the night's she was at Carol's but he wasn't to know that. 

So she and her friend had gone for coffee and a walk around central park while she filled him in on everything that had happened with her and Carol.

It had shocked him , but by the end of the conversation he was just happy for his friend and gave her a great big hug and wished her lot's of luck and happiness.

Now she was in the back of a cab , on her way to the Oak room where Carol was waiting for her.   
She wanted to be happy but she couldn't help feel annoyed at her landlady who hadn't bothered to tell her she had gotten phone calls. Dannie having told her she had been the one who picked up the phone when he had called. Telling him she would let miss Belivet know he called.

She sighs heavily staring out the window of the cab.   
Perhaps her landlady knew what was going on between Carol and herself and was doing it as some form of punishment.  
No matter the reason , it was rude and she didn't deserve to be treated as such when she was a good tenant and good person.

The cab pulls up in front of the hotel and she snaps out of her thoughts , paying the fare and getting out. 

She takes a deep breath. She wasn't going to allow her landlady or anyone else to ruin her and Carol's night out.   
So with determination she hurries inside the building.


	33. Reunited at the Oak room once again

Carol's eyes light up as she sees her lover fast approaching to the table. The maitre d trying to keep up with the the Young woman , menu's in hand. She can't help smirk at the sight.

" I'm so sorry Carol." Therese pulls out the chair opposite the waiting blonde. 

" It's alright Therese. " Carol chuckles , finding her lover's flustered appearance endearing. " Look at all the times I kept you waiting. Not on purpose of course I might add." 

Therese smiles at her smiling lover. Glade Carol wasn't upset with her.

" Your menu's ladies." The maitre d clears his throat while handing each woman a menu. " One of our waiters will be by to take your orders shortly." 

Both women give their thanks and open their menu's.

Therese takes a deep breath. She could finally relax.  
" How was your day?" She questions softly , eyes twinkling at her lover. 

Carol sighs heavily and shakes her head. " I really dislike this new client. I don't think she knows what it is she wants and she acts as if we haven't a clue what we're doing or talking about." 

Therese gives a sad smile seeing and hearing the frustration.  
She wishes she could reach out and take her lover's hand for support. " I'm sorry Carol. She obviously has nothing else better to do then make your job harder and miserable."

" Yes " Carol huffs out. " I believe you're right darling."  
She then shakes her head and smiles sweetly. " Enough about her. How was your day darling?"

" It was okay. Better when I got your letter." Therese smiles shyly and looks down at the menu. Her eyes studying the list. " What are you in the mood for tonight Carol?" She ask innocently.

Carol raises her eyes from her own menu. Blue eyes filled with mischief. " You know what I'm in the mood for darling."

Therese lifts her gaze and blushes. " Carol "

" Sorry darling." Carol apologizes but she's not sorry at all. 

The waiter comes to their table asking what they would like and they give the young man their orders.

Carol takes another cigarette out from her case and offers one to Therese who takes one. She then lights both their cigarettes.  
" So why were you late anyway?" 

Therese sighs heavily. " I wasn't going to bring it up but since you asked... Dannie was waiting for me after work. " She takes a drag from the cigarette and exhales the smoke. " He said he was worried because he had called a few times and I didn't call him back." She explains feeling the annoyance growing once again.

" Oh , I wasn't aware he called." Carol studies the younger woman as she takes a drag of her own cigarette.

" That's just it Carol. Neither was I. My landlady never told me."  
Therese shakes her head and ashes her cigarette into the ashtray. " It's kind of upset me honestly that she would do that."

Carol nods in understanding. " But you explained that to Dannie?  
That you didn't know?"

Therese nods her head , smiling shyly. " I also explained why I haven't been there." She confesses.

Carol raises a blonde brow. Her blue eyes filled with warmth. Therese having told her how Dannie had been a true friend to her even with Richard trying to sabotage that friendship." And everything is fine between the both of you?"

" Yes " Therese nods with a happy smile. 

Carol nods and ashes her cigarette in the ashtray. " Good." 

Therese watches Carol for a few moments. " I was already going to say this tonight but I'm worried you will think I only changed my mind because of my landlady."

Carol searches the emerald green eyes filled with uncertainty and worry. " What Therese? What are you wanting to say?"

Therese stubs out her cigarette and takes a deep breath.  
" Carol , I want to move in with you. I want to live with you."

Carol's eyes go wide and they start to mist over. " Therese , are you certain that's what you want my angel?" 

Therese swallow's hard and nods. " That night we were apart..I couldn't sleep. It was so lonely in my bed without you. I want to come home to you every night Carol." She then looks around having forgotten they were in public but luckily nobody seemed to be paying any attention to them. She looks back to Carol who has tears in her eyes.

Carol takes in a shuddering breath. " You have no idea how happy you have made me Therese." She stubs out her cigarette now.  
Her red lips spread into a smile as she gazes into relieved emerald. " We won't worry about shopping for furniture tomorrow. We'll concentrate on getting you moved out of that apartment and into our apartment."

Therese releases the breath she had been holding and giggles with happiness. "It won't take long. I don't have that much stuff. But we can go furniture shopping on Sunday."

" Well , that's that"


End file.
